Ron and Hermione
by Grace494
Summary: Ron and Hermione have had enough of everyone else and just might want to be with each other. Will There dream come true? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the library with Krum when he starts Talking to her about quittich, But Hermione isn't listening because she is thinking about her last fight with Ron witch was a about how she spilled ink on Ron's Homework. He had flipped out because He had come in the common room to show her what a long time it took him to do it without her help. He had wanted to ask her what she thought when she spilled Ink all over his work.

They had a pretty big (not to mention loud) row over the ink spill. And they hadn't talked for 5 days now and still going.

As Krum kept babbling away Hermione burst into tears! She couldn't stand it anymore! She hated fighting! Meanwhile Krum was still paying no attention to her he just kept talking not noticing the tears flowing down her face. He didn't notice her crying until Hermione got up and ran from the room as fast as she could.

She ran tears spilling down her face, she tried to wipe them but the more she wiped the more tears spilled from her eyes. Hermione hoped no one saw her crying...she wasn't the kind of girl to cry in public.

If anyone did see they didn't say anything. She kept running until she reached the common room where she sat down on her favorite arm chair and let her tears fall more freely.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron walks into the common room and seen Hermione crying!

Ron: Hermione what's wrong?

Hermione: Ronald? Oh….Nothing.

Ron: You can tell me…….Hermione you can tell me anything.

Hermione: No I Can't!

Hermione then bursts into tears so Ron puts his arms around her.

Ron: I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you.

Hermione: It's okay Ron. I just-Never mind

Ron: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Hermione: no Ron I think I do want to tell-

Ron: No don't. I know you won't anyway.

Hermione: Now what's that supposed to mean???

Ron: Never mind it.

Hermione: No! I want to know!

Ron: Hermione! Just let it go! I'm not-

Hermione: no. stop. I just don't want to fight anymore.

Ron: Okay.

Then Ron puts his arm around her and lets her cry for a while. Then he finally lets go and Hermione walks up to her dormitory.

Hermione: Goodnight Ronald.

Ron: Goodnight Hermione.

And when Ron doesn't think she can hear him he says "I love you Hermione." But luckily Hermione hears and when she gets into her bed she mumbles under her breath "I love you too Ron."

The Next Morning at breakfast

Harry: hey Ron where were you last night? You where out pretty late.

Ron looks quickly at Hermione and sees that she is beat red and so he smiles to himself.

Ron: Oh-Uh-I just fell asleep in the common room…..

Harry: And Hermione…I didn't see you all evening…Did you have a good night?

Hermione looks quickly at Ron and he is also beat red.

Hermione: I was up in the library really very late….Oh yes my night was fine thanks.

Harry: Okay well I just found out that Voldemort is planning to……..

But both Hermione and Ron weren't paying any attention to Harry at all. They're thinking about the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione where taking a walk outside one evening when they hear a strange sound!

Hermione: Ron, what o you think it is?

Ron: I don't know but it doesn't sound like Hagrid cleaning Fang's feet.

Then they heard a very loud moan. Hermione grasps Ron's arm for safety.

Hermione: I don't think this sounds so good……Do you think we should do something?

Ron: I don't know……I don't want to get into to much trouble.

Hermione: YOU don't want to get into trouble???

Ron: Yeah, that's right.

Hermione: Well I'm going to find out what the sound is weather you come or not.

Ron: Fine. I'm coming.

Ron and Hermione walk along the side of the black lake searching for the sound

Hermione: Ron! It's getting louder! I think we're getting close! Get your wand ready.

Ron: Yeah, yeah, I just hope there aren't any spiders.

Hermione: Oh hush Ron.

Then they come across something very strange…

Hermione: Ron! Look! It's a giant door!

…..and out comes comes Dumbledore.

Hermione: Oh, Professor Dumbledore did you find the strange sound?

Dumbledore: Oh-Um-What?-Oh yes-yes I did….It was nothing.

Ron: Are you sure? It sounded pretty serious-

Hermione: Ronald! Don't argue!

Ron: Fine.

While Dumbledore quickly paces off, Professor Filtwick walks out of the door.

Hermione: Professor! Where you helping Professor Dumbledore find the noise?

Filtwick: Who?-me?- um-well-I-um-can-what-well….um- I-I-I guess you can say that…..

Ron: What's that supposed to mean?

Hermione: Ron! Don't question people who don't need questioning.

Ron: Fine!

Filtwick then walks away much more quickly than Dumbledore.

Ron: Hermione I don't think they found the sound…

Hermione: Now what's that supposed to mean?

Ron: I think they're the ones who made it.

Hermione: ……..


	4. Chapter 4

Ron: Well um….It is graduation you know….

Hermione: Yeah I know……you're going to write wont you? I sure will.

Ron: I'll try it remember.

Hermione: Please don't forget like last year! That was almost the worst summer ever!

Ron: Oh…well sorry about that.

Hermione: Oh, right. Well before you leave I wanted to give you something….

Ron: Yeah?

Hermione: Yeah.

Ron: All right then-what is it?

Hermione: Here take it.

Hermione hands Ron a package wrapped in brown paper.

Ron: A present?

Hermione: Yeah. Go on open it!

Ron: Okay then.

Ron opens the package and it turns out to be a maroon sweater with the initials HG on it.

Hermione: I know…….I know you hate the maroon sweaters your mom gives you but this took me three years to make…..

Ron: I love it.

Hermione: Thanks Ron.

Ron: No, Thank you for this beautiful sweater with YOUR initials on it.

Hermione: yeah.

Ron and Hermione laugh a little over the sweater and then quickly give each other a hug and leave for there homes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's POV

This was going to be the worst summer in his life. Ron couldn't stand it. He was fine every other year because he knew he would be able to see her again in only a few months but not this summer. This summer he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again, and that jut crushed him.

Ron took his trunk into his room, the room that three years before she was standing in telling him to wake up because they where going to go see the quittich world cup

Ron took out all his clothing from his trunk and shoved it into his bottom drawer. Then he went to put his suit case into his closet when he saw the maroon sweater sitting at the bottom of it.

He couldn't just shove that sweater in a drawer! He had to think to put it where no one but he and Hermione would know where it was. Ron knew just the place! It was a secret place. It was a cupboard, a cupboard behind his bookshelf that she made for him in fourth year.

He kept a lot of stuff in that cupboard, like all her letters, he kept all her letters in there along with a sample of the perfume he got her for Christmas that he couldn't part with.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and all Ron could do was lie on his bed and feel sorry for himself. He knew he shouldn't do this but what was the point of doing anything else if he was never going to see Hermione again?

So he just laid there until Ginny banged open his door and screamed "GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND STOP BEING A SORRY LITTLE IDIOT!!!" That gave Ron a shock and he got off his butt (as Ginny put it) and fallowed her to the kitchen and started helping Mrs. Weasly with dinner. Though he couldn't keep his mind off of the gift gave Hermione and he couldn't wait until she opened it and he wished he would be able to see her face as she did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

When Hermione finally got home she gave her parents a hug and ran upstairs to her room to start unpacking and to start a letter to Ron. She knew it sounded silly to write exactly when she got home but she couldn't help herself!

Hermione picked up a heap of laundry from her suitcase and shoved it into her bottom drawer. She knew it was a dumb thing to do shoving all her laundry in her drawer like that but she wanted to start that letter to Ron as soon as possible.

As Hermione closed her drawer she looked into her suitcase and saw a package addressed to her from…………Ron! She could hardly believe her eyes! He actually sent her something! She looked at the note on the top, ripped it opened and it read:

Dear Hermione,

I just thought you might like to know that I've never forgotten you.

-Ron Weasly

Hermione then opened the package and out poured about one million letters addressed to her from Ron! When she got them all organized by date the first one was dated all the way back to first year!

Tears started spilling from her eyes (again) as she read the note over and over again. She didn't know how she would get through the time they would be apart. And that's when she remembered the sweater.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron's POV

Ron was sitting on his bed thinking about Hermione and wishing he could see her. He didn't know where she was now, she was probably living somewhere else, besides, she was already 18 just like him! She might as well have gotten her own place.

Ginny had just finished 7th year and was now moping around because she and her 'new' boyfriend split up AGAIN.

Ginny walked into Ron's room-

Ron: Ginny! I told you to never come in here!!!

Ginny: Oh shut up.

Ron: This is MY room and I say-

Ginny: Ron? What did you do about Hermione when you two finished school?

Ron: I-Uh-

Ginny: I'm feeling terrible about Jeffery now that school is done for good. So I was wondering how I could ever get over him, and since you have experience with this I'm asking for an answer, considering Hermione and all.

Ron: I-Uh-Wha-I-Can y-I-I-I don't know-I don't know what-what you're talking about.

Ginny: Oh come on! You can't say you never liked her! I SAW the way you two looked at each other!

Ron: Well-I-Um-What?

Ginny: You heard me.

Ron: All right fine. I might have had feeling for her.

Ginny: I KNEW IT! I'm going to write to her right now!

Ron: What?!?!? NO!

Ginny: Why not then?

Ron: Because I'll-I'll-I'll put a hex on you!

Ginny: Ron, I can do what I want. Besides 'I' can defend myself.

Finally Ginny walks out of Ron's room and slams the door. And as she does so cold air comes through the door and a shiver goes up Ron's spine, so he starts looking for a sweater, but he couldn't find one that he liked—and that's when he remembered the sweater Hermione had given him. He walked over to the bookshelf, pushed it over, opened the cupboard, took out the sweater and put it on—Then, all of a sudden, everything turned black and he started spinning at 50 miles an hour. Ron couldn't understand what was happening………..


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

Hermione was lying on her bed re-reading her potions book from 7th year. She needed to do this to keep all that knowledge fresh in her mind. You never know when you might need to dish up a potion.

In the middle of her reading Hermione is interrupted by a terribly loud smashing noise and a musty cloud of gray smoke.

She couldn't see a thing! But before you could say pumpkin juice the smoke was gone and she saw him. Standing right in front of her was a thin red headed man wearing the sweater Hermione knitted for him. Ron. She couldn't believe her eyes! She didn't think he would ever wear the sweater! But before she could say anything the whole world turned black and she felt herself hit the floor.

Images of Ron flew through her mind: Him yelling in defense against the dark arts class when a spider landed on his desk, and she saw him in first year sitting with Harry on the train with the smudge on his nose, and she remembered how jealous he was when she came to the Yule Ball and saw her dancing with Victor Krum, and when she opened her first letter from him, (Krum) Ron just looked crushed.

Then Hermione his felt arms around her. She knew this wasn't a dream, this was REAL! She felt breath on her face and heard whispering in her ear "—Please Hermione! Please wake up! I'm sorry that I startled you." Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw his face inches from hers, but she couldn't. Not yet.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and snuggled her face into his chest. She wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity! She felt warm comfortable and safe.

She looked into his eyes; there faces were so close, inches apart. And that's when he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron's POV

Spinning Spinning Spinning, Ron Weasly felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't understand! It was just so weird and confusing. Hermione wouldn't have him put the sweater on and explode! What was he thinking?

Then Ron felt his feet on the ground, he was extremely dizzy from spinning. All he could see was a giant cloud of gray smoke. But in less than a second the smoke was gone and right in front of him was an extremely beautiful girl. Hermione Granger. Sitting on her bed with a potions book from 7th year lying open in her lap.

A look of shock crossed her face and the potions book fell to the floor three second before Hermione fell to the floor herself.

Ron ran to her side, and thought: _why hadn't I learned healing in school??_

He held her in his arms for a long time whispering in her ear about how sorry he was for not writing enough over the summer, and pleading with her to wake up. He sat there with her in his arms for more than 20 minutes.

Finally he said "Please Hermione, Please wake up! I'm sorry for startling you."

And at that moment Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, and she gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

Ron knew she had heard everything that he said, because she through her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest.

He felt better now because she was Okay and because everything was back to normal. _Did he want it back to normal?_ (Hermione took her head off of his chest and looked him in the eye. She was staring at him.) _No. he didn't want it back to normal. (Whatever normal meant) He wanted something new, and he knew she wanted that too_

There faces were inches apart. This was his chance, and he took it. He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow" breathed Hermione, "That was….unexpected…."

Ron: No it wasn't!

Hermione: Okay fine. It wasn't'.

Ron: So…now what?

Hermione: I don't know…

Ron: I don't want to go back home right now.

Hermione: I don't want you to either.

Ron: Okay then, I won't.

Hermione: Really?

Ron: yup.

Hermione: But Ron! Won't your family wonder what's happened to you?

Ron: They probably won't even notice I'm gone. Well maybe Ginny will, but Harry can keep her busy for me if I ask him to.

Hermione: Oh. Okay. Uh…Ron can I ask you something?

Ron: Yeah?

Hermione: Would you mind getting off of me?

Ron: Oh! Yeah. Sorry.

Ron jumps off Hermione embarrassed about hovering over her for such a long time. And Hermione then stood up to face him. She was a lot shorter than him but he hadn't a care in the world about that.

Hermione: Um…Ron—I—Will—Um—I—It's just--

_Why can't I just tell him? Why is this so difficult?_ Hermione thought

Then to Hermione's surprise Ron kisses her in the middle of the thought!

But she was still thinking. _Why is he kissing me? I didn't tell him he could kiss me again! _ But then she forgot her thought after about one second.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and gasped for breath. They looked at each other without saying anything for a long time.

Ron pulled Hermione closer and Hermione held him tighter! Neither one of them ever wanted to stop standing there with each other.

Slowly Ron moved close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione buried her face in Ron's shirt and said, "I love _you_ Ronald Weasly."

All of a sudden Hermione's door flew open and Mrs. Granger looked inside and gasped, slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

Ron: Uh… Your mom just looked in here if you didn't notice.

Hermione: Yes she did.

Ron: Well? What should we do?

Hermione:

Ron: Hermione?

Then Hermione just started crying.

Ron: What? Are you Okay? Don't cry. What is it?

Hermione: It's just- I'm just so happy! You don't know how long I've waited!

Ron: Yes I do. You've waited just as long as I have.

Then out of the blue Hermione leaned in and kissed him. It was only church tongue but that didn't matter.

Ron loved her with all his heart and never wanted to let her go.

So he kissed her _again_!

_Wow we really are kissing each other a lot! _Thought Hermione.

Then when they_ finally_ stopped making-out they just stared at each other. And that's when Ron had an idea!


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's run away together right now, Hermione!" said Ron excitedly.

"Noo…." Said Hermione. "Ron, do you seriously think our families would appreciate us running away and not inviting them to our wedding? Hmm?"

"Uhh…. Well, I hadn't really thought of that I guess…. Wait! You want to get married????" Yelled Ron, startling Mrs. Granger causing her to want to run up the stairs, and find out what was going on.

The door burst open. "Hermione, what is all the noise?" She asked smirking.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Said Hermione trying to explain. "It's Ron. He is only overreacting."

"Weeeeellll," said Mrs. Granger. "I heard someone say something about a wedding… Not that I was listening!! You two are just not using your inside voices today I expect…"

Ron just sat there in shocked silence. He had never heard Mrs. Granger talk this much in his life! He didn't know she COULD.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mum. Ron just stopped by for a visit… I'm sorry he didn't use the door…" Whispered Hermione giddily, and not sounding very sorry at all.

"Oh that is all right." Smiled Mrs. Granger staring at Ron while she spoke. "But I think it's getting a bit hot up here. Maybe you two should...um… leave the door opened?"

"Yes, alright." Said Hermione with a knowing look to her Mother, and then turned and rolled her eyes at Ron as her mother walked out the door.

"So… What were you saying about marrying me?" whispered Ron with a huge grin.

"Well, isn't that what you were implying by 'running away together'?"

"Oh..well, yeah, but I didn't know how you felt! Glad I do know, though."

"We will most certainly NOT run away together." Hermione hissed silently with a grin identically huge to Ron's. "You may propose if you'd like right now so we can announce we're getting marrie—"

Just then the sound of a gigantic CRACK filled the room. And there stood… Winkey (because Dobby is dead. Sorry folks :D)!!!

"Winkey must warn Ron, sir! You can't marry that lady! Because Winkey never told Ron, sir… WINKEY LOVES YOU TOO MUCH!!!!" And at that Winkey bust into HORRIBLE screaming cries of loooove!

Ron was flat on his back from the shock. _WHAT THE HECK DID A HOUSE ELF FALL IN LOVE WITH ME FOR?? _Thought Ron._ This is just so so so….. WONDERFUL!!!!! _

"Winkey!!!" shouted Hermione. "I stood up for you to Mr. Crouch in my fourth year and THIS is how you repay me?? THIS?? Winkey, just go. You need to leave my house, and stop causing all this drama."

Ron stood up and pushed Hermione away. "No, Hermione. I have changed my mind. I'm sorry, but I need a wife who can cook. And YOU are not that woman. Winkey is!"

"OH RONERKINS!!!" Screeched Winkey. "Winkey KNEW you would come to your senses someday, but with this much passion? Winkey can not take it all in, sir!!"

And at that Winkey and Ron wrapped their arms around each other, and their lips met with such passion that Hermione fled the room as fast as she could.

_I've gone MENTAL! That is it…._ Thought Hermione _How the hell is this true?? Ron and Winkey?? I am not THAT bad of a cook… I need to go find Neville and talk to him about this._

Hermione Apperated into Neville's kitchen, where Neville had his back to her leaning over the kitchen sink.

"Hi!" Said Hermione casually.

"AHHHHSHASDKJIGLKJDFGKADGFIADSUGFIAGSD" said Neville spinning around with his wand at the ready.

Hermione took a step back. She had NO idea what Neville was about to do. "Oh I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh… Sorry Hermione. I didn't know it was you…" choked Neville looking extremely embarrassed. "Um… Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, Neville, you wont believe what has just happened at my house! Ron and Winkey are having a MAKE OUT SESSION!!!"

"Oh yeah. Well that doesn't come as a shock.." Neville said, but then seeing Hermione's shocked face had to explain. "Oh, I mean..Um… I'm really sorry, I know you sort of had a thing for him, but he DOES like a good cook."

"Well, pfft. I can learn!"

Neville shot her a knowing look.

"Alright fine I can't, but still! Ok, well, see ya later Neville." With that she apperated home… Where she found that Ron and Winkey had left, thankfully.

And they all lived happily ever after!!! Yay!


End file.
